


An Early Stumble

by magician



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sentinel_thurs, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Missing Scene, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: missing scene for Switchman (pilot)





	An Early Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt "if at first you don't succeed"
> 
> Missing scene for "Switchman". Takes place after Blair meets Jim at the hospital.

An Early Stumble

 

Blair sat at his desk, his head down on top of his crossed arms, muttering to himself, "stupid, stupid, stupid…" when the phone rang.  
  
Sighing, he lifted his head and picked up the phone.  "Blair Sandburg," he greeted.  
  
_"Well, how'd it go?"_ A woman's voice asked.  
  
"Bethany," he answered with an internal wince. She'd risked her job to get him Jim Ellison's medical record and now he was going to have to tell her he wasted her effort.  "Tougher than I thought.  I went in there hoping to give him my whole spiel, but he stopped me right away, pissed off and annoyed when I couldn't give him any test results.  Every time I opened my mouth he--well, he just wasn't listening.  I thought he was going to call for another doctor, or maybe even Security, so I just left him my card and split."  He sighed.  "I think I blew it."  
  
_"Sorry, hon.  But you know the old saying: 'if at first you don't succeed'…"_  
  
"Try, try again," they both said in unison.  Blair laughed.  "Yeah, yeah, okay.  I guess I could try to contact him again.  I know where he works."  
  
_"Just don't start stalking him, okay? I know how focused you can get."_  
  
Blair snorted, then realized that wasn't outside the realm of possibility. "Yeah, okay."  
  
_"So, do you want to grab a drink tonight?  Commiserate and maybe set up a game plan?"_ Bethany's tone indicated that she wasn't talking about a game plan to contact Blair's sentinel.  
  
Blair grinned.  "Yeah, sure.  How about that new place that just opened on Second--Addison's?  About seven-ish?"  
  
_"See you there."_  
  
Blair cradled the phone and looked around his desk.  He had a stack of papers to grade but wasn't in the mood. He rummaged through his desk and found a folder labeled "Indigenous Influences on the Seattle Sound", a paper he was writing about the similarities between South American tribal music and grunge band compositions. He scanned through his notes and smiled; finishing the paper was just the thing he needed to get his mind off his failed attempt at the hospital.   He dug out a tape of some Yanomami war chants and was soon lost in the rhythm of the music. He didn't hear the door open or notice Jim walk into his office until he turned around.

 

~~the end~~


End file.
